


Narrow The Gap (Between Us)

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: NCT Kink Fest or Whatevah [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, OR IS IT, Smut, Soft Lee Jeno, but also...eye.emoji, eye.emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: The room goes still and Doyoung gets nervous that Jeno can hear his heart beating from next to him.Jeno is so cute and innocent and Doyoung would give almost anything to ruin him.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno
Series: NCT Kink Fest or Whatevah [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378321
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Narrow The Gap (Between Us)

**Author's Note:**

> How y'all feel about plot twists?

“Hyung, can I ask you something?” Jeno hasn’t even fully entered the room, his head peeking around the doorway, the rest of his body hidden. His fingers curl around the door frame, gripping then letting go then repeating. Nervous.

Doyoung sets his book down on the nightstand, turning his body so he can plant his feet on the ground. He doesn’t answer for a moment, instead taking some time to take in Jeno’s features. Even with his hair a striking platinum blond, the boy looks young and youthful, his bangs falling gently over his eyes, his glasses perched high on his nose. He looks so sweet like this. 

“What’s up?” The sound of dishes being washed in the kitchen is almost relaxing—homey—but the sound gets filtered out into silence when Jeno finally enters the room, shutting the door behind him. He stays there, fidgeting in front of the door, eyes darting around the room. He bites on his lip like he wants to stop himself from speaking. It peaks Doyoung’s motherly instinct and he pats the bed next to him, wrapping his arm around Jeno’s shoulder when he finally makes his way over and sits. “What’s wrong, Jeno?” The boy’s nervousness radiates off him in waves and he only calms slightly when Doyoung rubs at his shoulder.

“Hyung, have you ever…” the younger boy trails off, his ears turning red as he fidgets with his hands, rubbing his palms on his clothed thighs, “have you ever, uh…” He mumbles something so quietly Doyoung shifts his head closer to hear.    


“What was that? I can’t hear you, sweetheart, is something the matter? Are you okay?” Jeno looks up at him, his eyes wide and puppy-like behind his glasses, nibbling on his lip before letting out a small huff. He squares his shoulders suddenly and sits up a bit straighter like he’s psyching himself up, steeling himself.

“Hyung,” his voice betrays his body, small and nervous, almost shaking, “have you ever had someone, um,” he takes a deep breath, “ever had someone touch you down there...with their, with their mouth?” The room goes still and Doyoung gets nervous that Jeno can hear his heart beating from next to him. Jeno’s looking at him again with that innocent look on his face and Doyoung’s almost embarrassed to feel his cock twitch. Jeno is so cute and innocent and Doyoung would give almost anything to ruin him.

He stops himself.

“Jeno, I...why are you asking? And why are you asking me?” Doyoung tries to reign in his emotions, tries not to creep Jeno out but he can’t help but imagine the boy down on his knees, peering up at him, mouth open…

“I just,” Jeno wrings his hands together and Doyoung reaches out to grab one, holding it in his own. “I just...I’ve never done... _ that _ before and I wanted…” he looks up at Doyoung shyly, “I wanted my first time trying to be with someone I trust, someone who wouldn’t laugh if I was bad…” And Doyoung suddenly wants to die because fuck if that’s not simultaneously cute and sexy. He looks at Jeno, takes in his floppy blond hair, the beauty mark by his eye, the curve of his lips. He thinks he’d feel kinda bad for doing this, pretending he’s doing this to help Jeno when in reality he just wants to see the boy choke on his cock. 

Maybe he won’t feel  _ that _ bad though.

He reaches out to card his fingers through Jeno’s hair, scratching lightly at the boy’s scalp. Jeno lets out a small sigh and tilts his head back slightly and Doyoung loves how  _ pliant _ the boy is, how  _ moldable _ . 

“You want hyung to teach you? Huh, baby?” Jeno opens his eyes and glances at Doyoung again, a small sound almost like a whimper leaving his mouth, before he nods.

“Please, hyung.” And what’s Doyoung gonna do? Say no?

“Get on your knees, sweetheart.” Jeno’s nothing if not obedient, quickly dropping onto the floor and squeezing in between Doyoung’s thighs. He looks up at Doyoung with wide eyes and the older boy can feel his cock twitch at the sight. Fuck. He tugs off his shorts and underwear quickly and spreads his legs open a little wider as Jeno presses in closer. The boy stares at Doyoung’s dick in awe.

“Hyung, you’re so pretty, you look so nice,” is what he says, breathless, his hand reaching out to grip at Doyoung like he’s under a trance. His palm is soft and hot and Doyoung lets out a small sigh at the feeling. Jeno seems spurred on by the sound, stroking from base to tip before looking up at Doyoung to gauge his reaction. He seems to like what he sees because in the next second he’s swallowing Doyoung down like it’s nothing.

Doyoung’s hips jerk up and he curses a bit too loud, covering his mouth and staring down at Jeno. The boy looks back up at him innocently, easily deep throating Doyoung, not deterred at all by the bucking of the older boy’s hips, not even gagging as the head hits the back of his throat. Instead, Jeno moans around Doyoung’s dick, palming at his own through his shorts. He looks like sin, mouth stretched wide, eyes wide. Innocent in the dirtiest of ways. Doyoung drops his head back, panting and pushing his bangs off his sweaty forehead before looking down at Jeno.

“A-are you sure you’ve never done this before?” he asks, breathless. Jeno takes his time pulling off him, suckling sweetly at the head. When he speaks, Doyoung can feel his breath on his dick.

“Maybe I  _ have _ done this,” Jeno says kitten licking right under the head, “just once...or maybe twice,” he says cheekily, eyes smiling up at Doyoung. He pumps at Doyoung’s length, looking up at him.

“You know you can touch me, hyung. Pull my hair a little.” He has a wide smile on his face then he swallows Doyoung back down, one of the older boy’s hands flying up to grab at Jeno’s blond hair. He grips lightly at first but a whine from Jeno makes him grip the strands tighter, tugging softly. Jeno moans at that, sucking a bit louder. That spurs Doyoung on and he tugs harder, forcing Jeno down a bit farther, sighing hotly as Jeno just moans and takes it, the vibrations shaking his whole body.

“You’re quite the liar, huh Jeno? Batting your eyes and telling hyung that you wanted practice? When in reality, you just wanted hyung’s dick in your mouth.” Jeno whines, grinding into his own hand which has since snuck into his shorts, tugging at his dick as he sucks Doyoung’s harder and faster. Doyoung keeps a tight grip on the boy’s hair. “If you wanted me so bad, all you had to do was ask, baby.”

And for the first time, Jeno chokes a bit and it hits Doyoung that it’s because the boy’s come, creaming the inside of his little shorts. The scene makes Doyoung buck up once, twice, then he comes down Jeno’s throat. Jeno swallows it all up with no problem, licking at the slit of Doyoung’s dick when he’s finished to clean him up.

Jeno sits back on his heels, hair mussed up from Doyoung’s pulling, lips red and swollen, cheeks pink. He looks so sweet and so sexy. Doyoung feels almost dizzy from the events, still half disbelieving that it all happened. He watches as Jeno stands and fixes himself up, smoothing out his hair and wiping at the corner of his mouth. Jeno smiles.

“Thanks for the lesson, hyung, I knew I could count on you!” Jeno’s hair bounces fluffily as he exits, not giving Doyoung the chance to even properly catch his breath.

He’s not sure exactly what just happened, but he knew for sure that he would do everything in his power to make it happen again.


End file.
